Many bars and restaurants are equipped with conventional fruit trays, for example, to hold cocktail garnishes (e.g., cherries, limes, lemons, pineapples). Unfortunately, these traditional tray systems result in a large amount of food spoilage that translates into cost, expense and lower profits for businesses, as well as creates an unsanitary breeding ground for germs. In accordance with these conventional systems, as a matter of course, bartenders simply place new fruit on top of the older fruit. Because traditional fruit trays employ a “first-in last-out” dispensing mechanism, the older fruit is prone to rot by sitting in its own juice. Unfortunately, in many instances, this rotten fruit is either used as garnishes or, more often, discarded. Thus, there is a need in the industry to provide a more efficient and effective mechanism by which fruit can be distributed, thereby reducing costs associated with waste and spoilage, and creating a more sanitary environment.